The Abandon, The Reunion, The Family
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: With his duty done, Akira Takizawa erases him memories once again, but not before a night of passion with Saki, They would meet again only for him to leave once more, But what happens when he returns with all of memories intact? Threeshot, Lemon, COMPLETE
1. I: The Abandon: Torn

_It appears the that I have the distinct honour of writing the first lemon for Eden of the East on the site or possibly at all, little things to note here_

_#1: Both Takizawa and Saki are both 21 so they're not underage (they were born in 89', remember?)_

_#2: I'll admit right now that the story of Eden of The East still confuses me so if I get any facts wrong, don't bite my head off, just inform me in the review section_

_#3: I know I usually add honorifics in anime-based fics but I decided to write the names in western style (Given name first, surname second, no honorifics) since I'm more familiar with the Dub than the Japanese version_

_#4: Takizawa and Saki are probably a little OOC here and there…sorry_

_#5: Throughout most of this chapter, I will refer to Takizawa as…Takizawa, since no one in the anime (not even in the dub) calls him by his first name._

_#6: The Title of the fic WILL make sense at some point _

_#7: This chapter is a direct continuation of Episode 11 and takes place before the movies_

_Now that that's out of the way, enjoy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDEN OF THE EAST<strong>_

_**THE ABANDON, THE REUNION, THE FAMILY **_

_**I: THE ABANDON: TORN**_

_**"I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel, Cold and Shamed, Lying naked on the floor"**_

_**TORN - NATALIE IMBRUGLIA**_

_And so he became a Prince…_

_In this world without a King_

"Well isn't that a damn shame…no gold ring on this merry go round" he sighed as he lowered Saki from his arms and got her on her feet

"…What are you going to do now?" Saki asked, still dazed from the blowback from the missile

"Dunno" he sighed with a shrug "I just prevented a serious missile attack, Think I'm gonna take the time to gloat"

_That was Akira Takizawa, always so bright and cheerful_

"Everyone will know it was you again" she noted "They'll know it was you who stopped the missiles"

"Yeah" he said with a scratch of his head "Can't really pass myself off as Terrorist again, can I?"

_He turned back to her, a goofy smile gracing his facial features, Saki couldn't help but smile, but the smile soon faded_

"But…What are you going to do?" she asked

"Ah don't worry" he said with a wave of his hand "Me and Juiz have got it taken care of…don't worry about it…really"

_He had it figured out? How was he going to hide himself this ti-_

_No…_

_He wouldn't…erase his memories again…would he?_

"Takizawa-"

"Come on" he said with a motion of his hand "Let's go find your friends, they're probably uncomfortable in the crowd of NEETs"

_Uncomfortable? In a crowd of over 20,000 naked men? Why would he think that?_

_**LATER**_

"Man I need to sit down after all of that" Takizawa groaned as he flopped down on the couch of his Room/Apartment/Shopping Mall _"It won't be long now…"_

"Takizawa"

_He was startled by the sound of the familiar voice in his seemingly empty apartment…_

_He tilted his head around, and standing in the doorway was the familiar orange haired girl_

_Saki Morimi_

"Hey Saki" he waved "Not that I don't appreciate you popping in, but what's the occasion? Won't your sister be worried about-"

"You're going to erase your memories again…aren't you?"

...

_Takizawa hesitated for a few moments, it's like he himself dreaded the answer_

"I have too…" he said as he turned away from her

"But-" she gasped

"I used most of my money to make myself the king of Japan…I can't pass off a terrorist this time Saki…"

"The King?" she gasped, the statement took a few moments to settle in "But why are you doing this? You're practically a hero! You're the one that prevented people dying on Careless Monday!"

"There's a lot on intelligent people in this country…but nobody is willing to the on the thankless roles…it's the only way I can pass myself off…I erased my memories the first time to protect the 20,000 NEETs from those who were too suspicious for their own good and because I was betrayed by those I wanted to protect…I lost all hope…and that's why I'm going to do it again"

"But I haven't betrayed you!" she snapped back "And I won't! I never will!"

"Not you Saki…I know you could never do it…but _they _will…everyone in Japan will…unless, I become a king, everything will revert to chaos…just like careless monday"

"But you can't do it!" she cried as she ran over to him "You'll…You'll forget me!"

"Maybe" he said with a shrug "But who knows…No…I guarantee we'll meet again…"

"But I don't want you to leave!" she cried, now standing in front of him "What about…What about…_us_…are you just going to leave that behind? Who's…Who's going to replace you in my heart?"

"Osugi…he loves you…I can tell that" Takizawa said with a shake of his head

"I'm…Not the woman he thinks I am" She stated before sitting down next to him

"I thought you loved Ryosuke…" He added

"I though I did too…" she said as she creaked her head towards him._"But then I met you"_

"And what do you mean _us_?" Takizawa asked

"…A few days ago…I broke down crying, sobbing on a bench as it was pouring down…and you walked over…you kissed me and told me everything would be okay…" She said as she turned to face him "Why did you do that?"

"…You were down in the dumps" he sighed, avoiding her gaze "I had to do something to cheer you up"

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped as she grabbed him by the shoulders "Don't tell me after that you're going to just get up and go?"

"I'll be the king…It's not like you won't see me again" he said casually despite the girl clamping onto his shoulders

"But you won't see me!" she cried as her hands slipped from his shoulders "Y-You'll forget everything about me"

"I will _never _forget you, Saki Morimi" he said with his trademark smile "I'll always be here…a little bit of me will always be with you"

"I don't want a _little bit _of you to be with me" she cried as tears began to flow from her eyes "I-I want you to stay…"

...

"I can't" he said with a shake of his head

_*Drip*_

_Saki's tears dropped from her eyes like pellets, he would leave them, after all they had done together_

_He would leave her_

"Stop crying…Please" he said as reached out to her

_She made no response as his hand clasped her shoulder_

"If you cry…I'll have no choice but to kiss you again"

_That is what got her attention…Her head belted up to face him_

_He had that grin on his face_

_That…stupid…stupid grin_

_That she loved so much_

"Takizawa…I lo-"

"Don't say it…" he said as he pushed his finger to her lips, shushing her, before replacing the finger with his lips

_Unlike the kiss a few days ago…this one wasn't shocking and slightly awkward_

_it felt_

_right…_

_and unlike the kiss before, this one was passionate…and she returned it_

_her lips moved in sync with his, she unknowingly began to lean back, allowing Takizawa to lean over her until she was on her back and he was hovering over her_

_The kiss was hot, passionate, exiting. She had never experienced anything like it before_

_Was The kiss a sign of his love from Takizawa? Was this how her sister felt when her husband kissed her?_

_She quickly dispelled that thought, for now, all that mattered was her and Takizawa_

"Stay with me…ever if it's just for a little while" she said, she grabbed his hand…and it planted it on her breast

_For the first time ever, Takizawa's face turned bright red_

"Saki, I-"

"I want to…" she interrupted as she used her free hand to unbutton her grey coat and dispose of her blue scarf

"A-Are you sure?" he stuttered "I-I mean…wow…"

"I want this…" she declared as she threw her coat fall to the floor

"W-Whoa wait a minute!" he protested as he sat up, waving his arms, it was the first time she had seen a panicked look on his face "You wanna have sex with me?"

"Yes" she said as she righted herself "I want to show you…_everything_"

…

_Takizawa's face remained stoic for a few seconds_

_before the corners of his mouth began to rise_

"Then show me"

_She immediately smashed her lips onto his, it was the first time she had initiated a kiss between the pair, she could already feel searing heat build up inside of her, she brushed her tongue against his lips, asking for entry, in all the books she had read, it was the male who did this to the woman and the woman instantly complied_

_She didn't know if it didn't work the other way around or if she wasn't doing it right, but Takizawa wouldn't respond to it_

_She quickly realised what he was up to and pulled back_

"You're just doing this to humour me…aren't you?'

…

"Saki…I really can't stay"

"So you were just giving me false hope there…weren't you?"

…

"It's probably the kindest thing to do"

"Do you think it's fair to do that to me?" she snapped, her palm striking Takizawa's cheek. "To play with me like that?"

"Do…Do you…" he stuttered, her slap had smacked his face in an other direction so he wasn't facing her

"Do I what!" she snapped

"Do you think I want to leave _you_?"

_He finally turned to face her and Saki was a look that she'd never seen on his face before_

_A look of Sadness_

_She had seen him Happy, Shocked, Scared, Confused, Concerned, and even angry a few times…but never Sad_

"Do you really think I want to leave behind the woman who helped get everything back?" he asked as his eyebrows narrowed "Do you think I want to do this? No…I _have _to do this"

_And then he surprised her by lowering his face to hers once more_

"So if anything…I want to stay with you…more than anything…So…just humour _me_"

_And then he kissed her again._

_He wrapped his arms around her as both of them got lost in the heated mouth-to-mouth battle, Saki loved the feeling of having him close to her, to have his arms wrapped around her, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. their tongues were buried in each others mouths, playing cat and mouse with each other._

_Takizawa could already feel the heat radiating from her forbidden area and she could too apparently as she proceeded to remove her tight fitting trousers_

_Takizawa had seen lingerie before, hell, how couldn't he when he lived in a shopping mall and after he met that freaky winged lady who also was a fellow member of this so-called "game", but to see those white satin panties as Saki's tight fitting trousers fell to her ankles awoke his "Little Takizawa"_

_Saki saw his red face as she stepped out of her trousers on the floor, she also took the opportunity to remove her footwear but Takizawa's focused remained on her white underwear. _

_Seeing that Takizawa was pretty much frozen, she took this opportunity to pounce on his lap which awoke him from his paralysis, but what most certainly woke him up was the squelching sound as their lower area's made contact_

_Saki was incredibly wet. _

_'Little Takizawa' was getting too big for the confines of his jeans right now._

_Saki let out a moan as she slowly grinded into Takizawa's still clothed manhood, she didn't know how to describe it other than "So Right"_

_Takizawa was by no means a ladies man or a pervert of any kind, but to have a woman with a barely clothed womanhood grind against you like that caused hundreds of perverted thoughts and prompts to enter his mind _

_He came to inevitable conclusion _

_He wanted her, She wanted him, Everybody wins_

"You turn me on so much" he groaned as Saki continued her torturous grinding against him

_At the realisation that he was going with it and not just humouring her, she placed her hands under his jacket and quickly smoothed it off him. she proceeded to remove his shirt too with a little assistance from Takizawa himself of course._

_She began to run her hands up and down his bare torso, he wasn't a bodybuilder but if you looked close enough, you could see the outline of six-pack on his chest and body fat seemed to be non-existent. Takizawa seemed to be enjoying the feeling, so it confused her when he grabbed her handss_

"I'm not wearing a shirt anymore…so why are you?"

_She gasped as his hands snuck under her blouse and her shirt, his hands brushing against her delicate stomach before they settled on her breasts, despite the fabric of her bra still separating their flesh, Takizawa could feel her hardened nipples through it. He gave both of them a quick squeeze, erecting a gasp from the orange haired girl. he took the opportunity to remove her blouse and shirt, leaving her in her white bra and underwear. The air hitting her flash caused a small moan to erect from Saki's lip, Takizawa doubted he had heard anything sexier. _

_His hands went back to where they were moments ago, only this time he rolled his thumbs into her nipples, causing Saki to let out tiny squeals of pleasure, the heat between her legs searing up even more. the pleasure was so immense that she repaid Takizawa the only she could think of_

_Unzipping his jeans_

_Takizawa almost sighed in relief as his still boxer shorts covered member was set free from the confines of his tight jeans. Saki's eyes widened at how it popped up the second the zipper was pulled down._

_The same reaction she had as to when she had seen his 'Johnny' for the first time in front of the White House_

_He wasn't sure whether to chuckle or ask why she looked so scared_

_Takizawa wondered what was up with her, It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before, and even then he was sure she'd seen at least one other Johnny in her time, He heavily doubted a nice looking girl like Saki, who in her twenties was still a vir-_

…

_Wait a minute_

…

_She'd admitted that she'd only ever had her eye on Ryosuke before…and he was married to her sister so that was big no-no/never happening _

…

_And…now she was attracted to him_

…

_Which meant…she had never been with a man…ever_

…

_"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUU-"_

"You're a…virgin aren't you?" Takizawa asked with wide eyes, Saki's eyes widened at that as she looked up to face him, her face fell before she gave him her answer

"Yes"

_"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD!"_

"I can't do this" he stated as he tried to push Saki off of her only for her to hold him down "Saki! This really isn't right, I'm pretty sure that you want your first time to be with the guy you love and-"

"I am having my first time with the man I love." She cut him off, Takizawa froze for a few moments before he responded

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Sa-"

"I Love you"

…

_"Damn" Takizawa cursed silently _

…

_It would be even harder to leave her now_

"I love you…Takizawa"

…

"Say it…Say that you love me too" she demanded "Because I know you always have but you've never had the guts to say it out loud"

…

"I…"

…

"I want you…That's all"

_Saki pondered for a brief second._

_Takizawa could deny it all he wanted, she knew it was true _

_But…That would do for now_

_So, being given the go-ahead, she stuck her hand into Takizawa's boxer shorts_

He let out a sound that could only be described as "ASHFGHKIJITAS"

"A-Ah Saki!" he gasped as she gripped his manhood

_Saki squeezed his member as she ran her thumb up and down it's length. she couldn't actually see what she was doing since his boxer shorts were still in the way but she was surprised as how silky his skin felt…and the fact that he was so sensitive down there _

_Saki smiled a knowing smile…_

"Virgin" she mouthed to him

"W-What?" he stuttered

"You gave me all that shtick because I'm a virgin, yet you're one too!"

"T-That's different" he protested, a look of embarrassment on his face "I'm a guy, it doesn't hurt when we do it for the first time and-"

"Shut up" Saki cut him off with a squeeze of his Johnny

_Takizawa was almost sent into a spaz attack at Saki teasing him like that, his arms flailed about wildly_

_His finger smacking the clasp at the front of her bra, undoing it. _

_They two cups parted open like a gate, revealing Saki's bare chest to the Takizawa. _

_He froze instantly, but seeing what he guessed a C-cup pair of breasts directly in the path of his face triggered something inside of him_

_He brought his tongue out and glided it along her collar bone, before he slowly dragged it down to the valley of her breasts. he slowly moved it along the side of her left breast until he came face to face with her erect nipples, Saki gasped sharply as Takizawa swept her tongue over her sensitive nipples, nevertheless, she continued to pump his manhood. _

_He switched back and forth between her breasts, licking one then the other. causing her let out a pleasured moan which turned into a scream as he began to suck her right nipple. _

_It was then that she noticed that he was skimming the waistline of her underwear, which basically meant;_

_"These, Off, NOW"_

_Saki got off him and laid back on the couch which gave Takizawa the 'OK' to take them off, he grabbed the sides of them before slowly tugging them off hers legs, as he finally removed them, he marvelled at what they had been hiding_

_He didn't think he'd ever seen something to pink and so wet…a few strands of orange hair surrounding the top of her pink lips. _

_Everything was exposed to him now, which triggered something inside of him _

_An apparent reflex to shove two fingers into her moist wetness_

_Saki gasped at the unexpected penetration, she hadn't been prepared for it, it even hurt a little bit. _

_Takizawa marvelled at how tight she was, his fingers alone barely fitted inside of her, but he felt it loosen slightly as she began to buck her hips into him. _

"Uhhhhmmmm, Ohhhh…" she whimpered as Takizawa's fingers moved around in her wet orifice. Takizawa's fingers felt like they belonged in there, like a long lost key to a lock. he reached around and removed the bra draping off her shoulders, the only piece of clothing that she still had on, not that it was covering anything though since the clasp had been undone. a fire lit in her veins as Takizawa continued to pump his fingers in an out of her with his other hand cupping and massaging her breast.

"Your body is so beautiful…You should be naked all the time." he chuckled, Saki's face turned bright red at his remark

"I do that…if you stay with me" she softly wimpered

_Takizawa's smile dropped at her response, before he raised a curious eyebrow _

"So you're giving me permission to throw away all of your clothes?" he chuckled "Sounds like you're a little pervert"

"You're the one who suggested keeping me naked 24/7" she groaned before she let out a sharp gasp.

_Takizawa knew that her sharp gasp meant that she was enjoying it…and she was close. _

_He had heard the oral sex was the best way to get a woman to orgasm but he decided to do it this way, he wanted to see what it looked like, he wanted to see her face as her orgasm hit._

"Oh Yes! Yes! Takizawa!" she squealed as Takizawa's thumb brushed against her hard bud "Don't stop! Don't ever stop!"

_Her moans became sharper and more erratic until she finally reached the end. _

_Her toes clenched, she gripped the couch, she squeezed her eyes shut and thrusted her hips upward and let out a massive scream as she finally came upon her climax._

_She twitched violently as he orgasm faded away, she gasped for breath as she lowered her hips, planting them back on the couch._

_Takizawa finally removed his fingers from her, noticing that they were coated in a clear liquid. _

_He decided to bring his tongue out to taste it, as he licked the remainder of it off, he found it tasted of cold strawberries_

_"Delicious" was the only word that came to mind._

_He turned his attention back to Saki, the naked girl just lying there on his couch, panting for breath after he massive orgasm_

"Saki…Saki…This" he began as he grabbed the waistband of his boxer shorts "This…might hurt at the start…so just tell me to stop if it's too much, okay?"

"Takizawa…I…I trust you" she said, looking him in the eye

_That was all he needed, he quickly freed his member from the confines of his boxers and rubbed it against her wetness, he started to push in._

_Both of them groaned and gasped as Takizawa's length entered her. Takizawa's had never felt something so warm wrap around his body, it was incredible._

_Saki on the other hand, was biting her tongue to stop herself screaming out in pain, it was intense but she knew it would disappear soon so she waited it out._

"Are you okay?" Takizawa asked after a moment of silence

"I'm…fine" she breathed "You can continue now…"

_That was the signal to begin thrusting, and he certainly didn't miss his mark_

"Saki…" he grunted as he continued to push in and out of her

_Saki bit her lip from screaming out from the pleasure and the pain, the agonising pain of her broker hymen had not completely faded but the feeling of Takizawa being buried deep within her._

"Say my name"

"Taki-"

"No" he cut he off "My first name"

"B-But-" she groaned

"Say it" he groaned as he continued to pound into her

"A…Aki…A-Akira!" she screamed as he increased the speed of his thrusts, she was pretty sure she and Akira would have some friction burns after this was over.

_The slurping sound coming from Saki's womanhood and he continued to pounce into it drove Takizawa made go crazy, to think that she could be _that _wet, and it appeared it was about to get even wetter as Saki's body shook as it reached another climax. _

_Takizawa wasn't far behind_

"Saki…I'm-"

"D-Don't pull it out" she moaned

"But you might…" he began

"I don't care!" she cried as he body began to twitch as a second orgasm hit.

"S..S-SAKI!" Akira cried out as his climax occurred. Saki could feel it enter her, stream after stream of it entered her as Takizawa's thrusts slowed until they had stopped altogether

_Silence filled the room for a few minutes, which was eventually broken by Akira groaning as he pulled out of her. _

_Saki wanted to sit up and embrace him, but the entire bottom half of her body was numb. _

_So…she decided to ask…_

"Will…you stay…Akira?"

_Akira looked over to her with sad eyes, his look gave her the answer_

_"No"_

_She wanted to reach up and grab him, scream at him, hold him close so that'd he never leave_

_But she was too exhausted, she was losing the battle to keep her eyelids open…a battle that she immediately lost._

_A few hours later…she awoke_

_She quickly wondered why she was naked before she remembered justwhat happened_

"Akira!" she gasped, she went to stand up before noticing that his famous green jacket was draped over her and his Juiz phone was in her hand

They were the only things she had left of him…

_"He's gone"_

...

_She removed the jacket and placed it and the phone on the table in front of the couch._ _She took one look at her discarded clothing from the night before before silently waltzed over one of the large windows in the the room, judging by the pink dusk, she assumed it was the early hours of the morning..._

_"Your body is so beautiful…You should be naked all the time." He chuckled_

"Well here, Takizawa" she said as she stood in front on the window, arms spread wide, as if to show off her lack of clothes "I'm naked…Here I am, fulfilling your stupid little perverted request

Will you come back now?"

_She half expected a response_

_No…she was desperate for a response…she would do anything to keep him here with her, even if it meant doing this perverted request that he likely meant as a joke._

_But the only response was the sound of the wind_

_She lowered her arms to her side, her face dropped slightly and she made no attempt to close the window or grab her clothes as she headed for the door. _

_She exited Takizawa's room and headed out of the cinema area, slowly pacing through the mall without even so much as her socks on. much less any clothing or underwear, she was just slowly making her way through the mall, naked as the day she was born._

_She quietly made her way through the shopping areas, when she arrived at the clothing stores, she didn't even glance inside them to get something to maintain her dignity or to keep her warm._

_Her naked body was touched by Akira, it was one of the last things she had to remember him by…it wouldn't be disappearing due to clothing anytime soon_

_The cold marble floors stung her bare feet. the air meeting nothing but her bare skin, the stairs stung even worse than the floors, she quickly scampered down them, making her breasts jiggle. she sighed with aspiration, continuing down the floors until she arrived at the entrance/exit of the mall_

_She walked out the door, into the garden-like area/concrete harbour the mall was located on, she overlooked it briefly, before staring up into the morning sun_

_Saki quickly realised that their was a chance that some early risers would pass the harbor and notice a completely naked girl just standing there_

_She didn't care, they could look all they wanted too…_

_She wasn't ashamed of her nakedness…she was ashamed that she couldn't convince Takizawa to stay_

_She didn't care about anything anymore…Her body, Her dignity..._

_All she cared about was Takizawa_

_And he was gone…_

_The cold morning air hit her bare skin, causing goosebumps to rise and her nipples to harden once again, it triggered memories of the passionate love making she had with Takizawa from the night before_

_She couldn't believe he had left her…after everything they had done_

_"Why…Why didn't you take me with you?"_

_She slumped down and sat on the concrete ground, completely naked_

_Huddled her knees to the chest, wrapped her arms around herself_

_And cried harder than she'd ever cried before_

_Akira Takizawa_

_Her Prince_

_Was Gone_

_**PART I **_

_**END**_

* * *

><p>Poor Saki D:<p>

I'll admit, when I was writing the conclusion, my inner perv came out…hence the whole…you know…Saki going outside completely Naked thing

…

**DON'T JUDGE ME**

The title of the chapter is "Torn". Named after a song of the same name by "Natalie Imbruglia", I chose that because the song contained the lyrics

_"I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_I'm cold and shamed, lying naked on the floor."_

And at the conclusion of this chapter, Saki was ashamed, cold, naked, she was on the floor and she was all out of faith after Akira left her

:D

I'll admit this has been in the works for a while, since I finished the anime in January and I picked it up again after I saw the movies online, speaking of which, I've heard that the first one has been dubbed, is that true?

Now many of those that have me on author alert will know me for my Bleach fics, hell, I'm pretty much known as a Bleach fan fic writer (Either that or I'm known for my awful pre-2010 fanfics…don't read them, just…don't) but this is an anime that I love _just as much _as Bleach (despite it's short length of 11 Episodes). and I wanted to write a fan fic about it, 'Kay?

Kay...

Also

…

Notice how the story _isn't_ marked as complete?

*cough*thisisthefirstofthreeparts*cough*

'Till Next time, Goodbye, Sayonara, Allons-Y and all that fun stuff in-between.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_NEXT CHAPTER_**

**_II: THE REUNION: TOKYO_**


	2. II: The Reunion: Tokyo

_More Notes_

_#1: While Chapter 1 took place in-between Episode 11 and the First Movie, this chapter takes place __**after **__both of the Movies, let's say about two months after the second movie, which if memory serves correct, means this chapter takes place 8 Months after the last one. which also means that you __**WILL **__have to have seen the movies to get the full story here._

_#2: In fact, consider this a M-Rated, non-canon __**ACTUAL ENDING **__to the second movie which didn't really have an ending…I mean seriously, Saki and Takizawa kiss, Takizawa walks away, he finally confronts Mr. Outside and…THAT'S IT?_

_#3: I don't know if Takizawa or anyone else actually told her in the series or the movies, but for the sake of this fic, Saki knows all about The Seleção and ._

_#4: I realised that since the game is over and the whole Seleção deal is done, Akira has no money left which meant he couldn't get home and probably couldn't afford to live in the shopping mall anymore (what with restocking, paying for food and all), I address these issues in a way I think makes sense._

_**EDEN OF THE EAST **_

_**THE ABANDON, THE REUNION, THE FAMILY **_

_**II: THE REUNION: TOKYO**_

_**"If you let me go, back to that bar in Tokyo, Where the demons of my past, Leave me in peace"**_

_**TOKYO - THE WOMBATS**_

* * *

><p><em>Saki Morimi tried to adjust her eyes to the scene<em>

_She would curse the gods themselves if this turned out to be a dream_

_But no…This wasn't a dream…this was…_

_Everything she wanted_

_Outside of her house_

_On a his famous yellow moped_

_Was Akira Takizawa…Her Prince_

_He was Back_

"T-Takizawa!" she gasped as she leaned out of her window

"Yo" was his simple response.

"H-Hang on!" she stuttered with a lift of her finger, she quickly ran down the stairs, nearly tripping down them but managing to regain her balance, she quickly leapt to the front door, and fumbled with her shoes, she could hear Asako ask her where she was going, her simple response was "Out"

_Wasting no more time, she opened the door, dashed through the frame_

_and into the open arms of Takizawa_

"You-You're back!" she cried as she squeezed the life out of him

"Saki…Can't breath" she choked, still managing to stifle a chuckle nonetheless

"S-Sorry" she gasped as she released him and stepped back "But…Takizawa…it's been so long, you said you would come back but after you didn't show up for a month…I…I thought you weren't-"

"Coming back?" he finished for her "Don't be stupid…I told you I'd be back didn't I?"

_That smile made its appearance once again_

_How she had missed it_

_She wrapped her arms around him once again, she just wanted to hold him right now_

"By the way…didn't I tell you to call me Akira from now on?"

…

"Huh?" she asked as she looked up

"I told you to start calling me Akira from now on" he stated

_Saki mind wondered back to when he had told her that_

_8 Months ago, in his apartment, as they both lost their virginities to each other._

_Which meant he could remember that..._

_Which meant he had all of his memories back_

_She quickly leapt out of his arms, her face lighting up a bright red_

"What?" he chuckled "Embarrassed?"

_*Smack!*_

"Dwak!" Takizawa cried as Saki's boot smacked into his shin

"You left me after we had sex!" she snapped quietly

"Hey, Hey!" He cried with a wave of his hands "Keep it down, you want the whole world to know?"

"After everything!" She snapped

"If you felt this way then why didn't you attack me when we met in New York?" he asked

"Because you didn't remember me!" she cried before grinding her teeth "But now-"

_Her sentence was interrupted as Akira's hand draped around the back of her neck, and then he pulled her forward until their lips met. _

_She wanted to yell and hit at him more, but she couldn't help but melt against him._

_Some of her rage returned as he broke the lip lock, but now enough of it had returned for her to hit him _

"Come to my home, I'll explain it on the way" He said, offering her his spare helmet

_Saki stared at him for a few moments before she accepted it and hopped on his yellow moped_

"Explain" she demanded "How did you get all of your memories back?"

"Mr. Outside did it, seeing as how he's the guy who invented the program that wipes peoples memories, he also has a program that restores them, in-short, all I had to do was hold my phone to my ear for a few seconds and I was good ol' Akira Takizawa again."

"Where have you been these last two months?" she asked

"I've been travelling with Mr. Outside" he explained as they continued to rise through the streets of Tokyo "Basically we've been informing the other Seleção that the game's done"

"You mean he killed them?" she gasped

"Nah" he chuckled "In actuality, the losers of the game don't get killed, they have their memories wiped but It turns out that Outside's not such a bad guy…okay yeah, He has a bit of a God Complex, but I managed to convince him not to and even restore the memories of those who had already had their memories erased."

"So…everything's back to normal?" she asked "No more Seleção? No more game to save japan?"

"Nope" he smiled "It's done"

…

"By the way…"

_Apparently this time, it was his turn to ask the questions _

"Did you find my mom?"

…

"Yeah" she said solemnly as she dipped her head slightly

"She's…probably left town by now…hasn't she?" he asked

"Probably…" she muttered quietly,

"Has she taken Little Shiba too?" he asked about his dog

"Yeah…"

"Well…Guess I'm alone in that Mall then…" He noted _"Unless you want to stare there with me"_

_The silence lasted until they reached the entrance of his home, Saki looked up and saw where they were, the big run-down area, in front of the familiar large door they had used the first time they came to his home._

_She saw him get off the moped and head for the large door, he slipped the key into the padlock and unlocked the door as she hobbled off the Moped. _

"You coming?" he asked, Saki raised an eyebrow at that as she removed the helmet, after all of that, why would he ask her if she was going inside with him _now_?

"Yes" she nodded as she handed him the helmet and stepped inside the door into the cargo holdout.

"Dark and Gloomy, just as I remember" Akira chuckled as he turned on the lights "That's better"

_They exited that area and soon reached the main shopping mall_

_As soon as they reached it, Saki looked to her left and saw the harbour side entrance_

_Where 8 Months ago, she had sat naked, waiting for Takizawa to return_

_After sitting there for a few hours, she realised that he was gone and solemnly returned inside and got dressed_

_She silently thanked the gods that no one spotted her on that day, although she wouldn't of cared back then, if anyone had seen her naked on the harbor that day, it would be so mortifying that she could never leave the house again_

_That waiting may have been in vain…But now, after so long, Akira Takizawa was back in her life _

_They continued to pace through the mall in silence until Saki spoke_

"How can you afford to live here anymore?" she asked "You gave away all your money…"

"I can still use Juiz"

"You can still use Juiz?" she asked. "I thought the game was over"

"Yup, But Outside kept my Juiz active" he said, holding up his famous phone "And I still with a ton of money thanks to Outside too"

"How?" she asked

"You see…since I succeeded in stopping those guys from setting off those missiles and saved Japan, I technically won the _game_" He stated, adding finger quotes at the _game_ "So since it was over and all other Seleção, dead or alive still had some money left in their phones, Outside transferred the remainder of the Seleção's phone credit and converted it into money and placed it into a bank account that's in my name and with no rules on how to spend it, I've got 19 Billion Yen in my bank account that I can use whenever I want…"

…

"Don't really have to worry about paying the rent now, do I?" he chuckled

_Saki was stunned_

_Basically, For giving away 8 Billion Yen, He was rewarded with 19 Billion Yen, Didn't this make him the second richest man in the world, second only to Bill Gates? Did Bill Gates even make 19 Billion? Did it even matter? 'Takizawa was insanely rich' was the basic point right now_

"You'll probably never have a work a day in your life." she laughed, finally feeling comfortable in his presence again, even if it was just for a second.

"Looks like it" he chuckled as they continued through the mall, through the bar area, up the flight of stairs and into his familiar apartment

_Takizawa sniffed the air as he looked upon his old home, still had the new home smell…whatever that was_

_He sighed as he planted himself on the couch, feeling the sensation of his back cracking_

"Brings back…_Memories_…doesn't it?"

…

"If you call _those _memories" she stated as she finally stepped into the room, he wasn't surprised that she didn't choose to sit next to him, after all, he was sitting on the couch where they had sex 8 months ago.

_Speaking of Sex…it was an inappropriate thing to bring up in civil conversation, but he had to know the answer to a question that had been nagging him_

"Have you…y'know…ever done _it _since-"

"No" she cut him off, surprisingly not offended by his question "You're still the only one to have…had me in that way"

…

"I See"

"I-I don't think I ever could've done it again…" she said quietly "Not with an another man anyway…after you left"

_Akira decided to get up of the couch and slowly pace towards her as he saw her tears drip onto the floor_

"I was so distressed when you left that I sat outside and waited for you" she sobbed "I didn't even get dressed since you had touched my naked body, I sat out there, naked, just waiting for you to return…but you didn't"

_She saw that he was now standing in front of her, so she looked up, looked him in the eye and asked that fateful question_

"H-How do I know you won't leave again?" she asked.

_Silence was her only response until with a solemn sigh, Akira knelt down to her level. _

"You said it to me before I left…and I couldn't say it back because I had to leave" began as he placed his hand on her knee

"What are you-" She began

"You told me I never had the guts to say it" he cut her off. "And you're right, I never did…but now I'm not going anywhere…So let me say it to you"

_He took his hand off her knee and placed it on her hand, before muttering the words that she wanted to hear more than anything_

"I love you…Saki Morimi…with all my heart...and I'm not going anywhere, unless it's with you"

…

_A loud breath _

_The corners of her mouth twitching upwards into an open mouth smile_

_Tears stinging her eyes _

_These were the step by step reactions of Saki Morimi as Akira Takizawa finally mouthed those words to her._

_And ever more tears flowed as their lips made contact._

_This was unlike any kiss they had before_

_Their were no traces of Sadness in it_

_It was pure love with a hint of lust. _

_And with that bout of lust, another round of lovemaking between the two was inevitable. _

_The kiss escalated as Akira's tongue slid into her mouth, swapping saliva with her as she wrapped her arms around him, preventing him from leaving. _

_The intensity of the kiss was so great that it aroused her greatly, it was now that she realised that she wasn't wearing her usual outdoor attire of a jacket, jeans and boots, she was wearing a light t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, she noted this as her lack of bra made her hardened nipples much more noticeable than they would be with a bra on._

_The pleasure was beginning to overwhelm her, so she leaned over until Akira was on the floor and she was hovering over him, she shuddered as his hands entered the back of her shirt and his hands ran up and down her bare back. _

"Hang on" he said as he removed his hands from her shirt and began to push her off him, she was concerned, had she done something wrong?

"What's wrong?" she asked

"We did here last time" he noted "We have a whole shopping mall to out disposal, let's use it"

_With that, he grabbed her hand and made a dash for the door._

_She quickly asserted the situation and realised what they were doing. _

_It was exciting, the entire place was their playhouse, they could do it on the bar counter, in the cinema under the big screen, they could do it outside on the harbor, all these perverted fantasies scrolling through her mind, kinky fantasies even, made her downstairs wetter than it ever had been before. _

_They reached the area with all of the clothing stores but Saki had no time to glance around as Akira backed her into one of the pillars and lifted up her shirt, she blushed at how broad he was this time, that was until he ran his tongue around her nipple, reducing all thoughts in her head to random gibbering._

"Slow down" she moaned as Akira switched to her other breast.

"I can't" he breathed as he slid her shirt off and threw it onto the floor "You turn me so much"

_This wasn't like the first time they had done it, she wasn't scared, they didn't have any regret, no…this time, it excited her_

_This time…she could enjoy it without having to worry about Akira leaving her_

_She gasped as he sucked on one of her hardened nubs, the feeling of him sucking on it, his teeth scraping against it and his tongue poking was sending her into overdrive. _

_Suddenly he grabbed her hand once again and they were dashing through the mall, her shirt forgotten about. _

_They dashed through the mall, searching for one area that would be suitable for their needs. _

_And they found just what they needed. _

_A Bed Store._

"What'd ya say?" he asked "You wanna do it in an actual bed?"

_She merely gaped at him and he wasted no time in dragging her into the store. _

_It was so exciting, so…kinky, so very unlike her_

_Perhaps she had desired this all along?_

_Perhaps…Maybe that's why began to undress herself. _

_She began to fumble with the buttons of her jeans as Takizawa let her hand go, clumsily undoing them until they loosened up enough so she could pull them down, she stepped out of them and proceeded to remove her footwear, leaving her in nothing but her black underwear. _

_She discovered that Takizawa was undressing right next to her, he had removed his jacket and shirt, his pants followed and so did his boots and socks._

_The only pieces of clothing between them were their underwear._

_The quickly found the largest bed in the store and leapt onto it, they decided hiding under the linen would be pointless as they had nothing the other hadn't seen before_

_Their make-out session continued as they laid back on the bed, Saki on top of Akira, she sneakily slipped her hand into his pants and gripped his manhood, beginning to stroke it. She could feel it throbbing under her touch, and Takizawa's face was proof that he was enjoying her touch._

"Don't…tease me like this" he grunted as he quickly switched their positions, him now on top of her.

"Hasty…aren't you?" she laughed, Akira paused at that line, to think it came _Saki _of all people, maybe she was experimenting or something.

_As she removed her hand from his boxers, He decided to slide his hand beneath her thighs and gently slid it into thin cloth that was hiding her womanhood from view._ _She felt his fingers part her moist lips as they pushed into her_

"Oh Akira…it feels so good" she gasped

"Ssh" he whispered as began to tug down her underwear "We haven't even gotten started yet"

_She shivered as the cold air hit her most sensitive area, her gooey fluids stuck to her underwear as it was pulled away, her juices eventually dripping onto the bed._

_She was wet, that was for sure, and a certain hard nub was in clear view. _

_Akira positioned his head between her legs and wrapped his lips around her tender clit, sucking it and flicking it with his tongue_

"Oh! Ohhh! Don't stop!" she inhaled sharply as her toes clenched the bed sheets, he did just as she said an continued on until she could take no more and a massive orgasm ripped through her body.

_She hadn't had an orgasm since that night 8 months, so she had forgotten how magnificent it felt, wave after wave of pleasure shot through her, her juices dribbling down Takizawa's chin. _

"Oh Akira" she moaned as she sat up and Akira removed her head from between her thighs "That was so good, let me...repay you"

"Repay?" he asked as he got onto his knees "What'd ya mean by-"

_His question was answered as she got onto her stomach and yanked his boxer shorts down to his knees._

_"Oh…That's what she meant"_

_She slowly wrapped her lips around his package and slowly began pumping it in and out of her mouth causing Takizawa let out a large gasp._

"God…Saki!" he grunted "I can't hold it!"

_Her response was to remove it from her mouth and continue to stroke it with her hand; faster and faster until he flinched, ejaculating his residue all over her face, she wiped it off but noticed a small bit was still on her thumb which she decided to pop in her mouth_

_The taste wasn't exactly good but it wasn't the worse thing se had ever tasted, although she would not make a habit of tasting his residue. _

_As he was gasping for breath, she laid back onto the bed and opened her legs slightly, indicating what she wanted_

_As soon as Akira noticed this, he proceed to completely remove his boxer shorts and position himself at her entrance _

"Ready?" he asked

"Hurry" she moaned as he rubbed the outside of her opening, and he did as she complied

_He slithered his manhood into her awaiting tightness, inch and inch slid in until it had completely entered_

_Saki moaned at the feeling, unlike last time, there was no pain, only the magnificent feeling of Takizawa being buried inside of her_

_Akira also marvelled the feeling, she was incredibly tight, just like last time, but this time, she wasn't a virgin, so he didn't have to hold back. _

_He proceeded to slam into her repeatedly, he was pounding in so much that it appeared to be stretching her lower lips each time he thrusted into them. Saki moaned as Akira slammed into her with no remorse, unlike last time, he wasn't holding back one little bit_

"Yes! Ah! You're incredible!" she cried as beads of sweat flew off of his body and dripped onto hers "Yes! Yes! YES!"

_Akira continued pounding on as Saki shook wildly from another massive orgasm, her legs began to cramp up from the intensity of his thrusting, he held onto her as he continued to thrust. _

_Deeper, Harder, Faster with each thrust. _

_He could see her juices coating his shaft as he continued to point in and out of her, giving it a shiny look. _

"It feels so good!" she moaned, another orgasm already building up inside of her, she laid back and listen to the slurping sounds of his manhood pound into her and over and over again until she reached another climax.

"Akira!" she shrieked as the pleasure ran through her body once again

"Oh God, Saki!" he roared as he felt his end approach "I-I'm going to-"

_He erupted before he even had a chance to finish that sentence. She clung tightly to him as spurt after spurt of his residue fired inside of her lurching womanhood._

"I…It-" she panted as both of their orgasms reached an end "Was amazing"

"You…know" he panted as he wrapped his arms around her "You know I'll never leave you now…don't you?"

_She gave an exhausted nod_

"Or… do you want proof that I'll never leave?"

_She looked up to him to see that goofy smile of his _

_She knew he had promised never to leave her again…but a little proof wouldn't hurt_

"Yes" she nodded

"Marry Me"

…

"Huh?"

"Marry Me" he echoed

...

"Are you serious!" she shrieked

"Why not?" he laughed, still holding her in his arms "I love you, you love me, and it just feels so right…like…we were meant to be…you know?"

"B-But…" she gaped, she hadn't expected to even see Takizawa today, let alone have him _propose _to her!

"But…?" he edged her on

"You're Insane!"

"Insanely in love with you…"

…

"God, did I actually just say that?"

"Akira, what will my sister think If I suddenly run off and get married?" she asked "What will Ryosuke think?"

"Here's a better question, do you care what they think?" he asked

"Of course I do!" she shrieked

"Do you care about what they think so much that it stands in the way of your happiness?"

_She was about to respond to that question before she discovered what he truly meant_

_"Do you want people's opinions to stand in the way of happiness? Do you want people to judge you like when you went for that job interview?"_

_Her Answer?_

_"Fuck No"_

"Yes"

…

"Yes…What?" Akira asked

"Yes…" she said as she looked up to him with a bright smile "I'll marry you"

"S-Seriously!" Akira beamed, she nodded with a smile on her face, He proceeded to do what Saki could only describe as _"Happy Fun Naked Dance Time"_

"So…how are we going to do this? Are you going to fly us to Vegas…?" She asked, knowing of that famous temple where two people could instantly get married.

"You think I'm just gonna ship out 50 Bucks for a cheapskate wedding?" he laughed as he sat down on the bed next to her "No, You deserve the best wedding out there"

_With that, he picked up his phone and called Juiz_

"Juiz…I need the fanciest wedding possible within the next hour."

"A Wedding?" came the AI's voice.

"For me and Saki" He confirmed "I'll need a suit and an expensive wedding dress too"

"Any particular price range?"

"What's the most expensive one out there?" he asked,

"One with a price range of ¥1,000,000"

"1 Million, is that all?" he chuckled "Consider it bought"

"Any specific location?" she asked

_Takizawa creaked his head around to Saki, who stared at him for a few seconds in confusion_

"See if you can get it in front of the white house" He stated, Saki's eyes widened at that. "Yeah, get someone to fly us there in a chopper…Oh! And don't forget the wedding rings, solid gold with the most expensive diamonds available"

"Noblesse Oblige, I pray you live happily for the rest of your days and have many little ones."

"Okay, now you're just making it should like a fairy tale" he chuckled as he closed his phone and turned to Saki "Well…it's done, in a little over an hour, you'll be Mrs Takizawa"

"That's…just what I want" she smiled as she wrapped him in a hug

"Now come on" he stated as he got up and started to dress himself "We can't exactly be in the nude when the chopper comes to pick us up, can we?"

"R-Right!" she noted as she leapt off of the bed and grabbed her clothes and began to dress herself "Where's my shirt?"

"Back in the clothing store department" he noted "Come on, let's go get it"

_She grabbed his hand and proceeded to lead the way to her forgotten cloth.._

_She couldn't believe all this was happening…It seemed unreal…like it was a dream_

_But there she was…Running through a shopping mall, off to a chopper that would take them to Washington D.C, to get married in front of the White House in a Dress worth over a Million Yen._

_This was nothing short of a Fairy Tale_

_A Fairy Tale where he was the Prince…_

_And she was his Princess…_

_**PART II**_

_**END**_

* * *

><p><em>No, the next chapter won't be the wedding. Now that I've said that, I bet you're wondering "So Where the Hell are you going to take this from here then?" <em>

_Don't worry…you'll see_

_The chapter is named after a song called "Tokyo" by "The Wombats", I found this fitting because of the lyrics_

_"If you let me go, back to that bar in Tokyo"_

_Tokyo is the setting of the series if memory recalls, and Takizawa returns to Tokyo in this chapter, it's also where he and Saki both live. _

_"Where the demons of my past, leave me in peace."_

_If I have to explain this then…wow, did you even watch the show?_

_**TO BE CONCLUDED **_

_**NEXT TIME**_

**III: THE FAMILY: STAY**


	3. III: The Family: Stay

Well, Here it is, the last chapter, Thank you to all that have read this fic and to all Eden of The East Fans out there

This chapter takes place an unprecedented amount of time after the last one, let's say about a year

Note that there's no actual Lemon this time, just plain ol' fluff

**EDEN OF THE EAST **

**THE ABANDON, THE REUNION, THE FAMILY**

**III: THE FAMILY: STAY**

_"You'd better hope and pray that you make it safe back to your own world_

_You'd better hope and pray that you wake one day in your own world_

_'Cause when you sleep at night_

_They don't hear your cries in your own world_

_Only time will tell if you can break the spell back in your own world_

_Stay…Stay with me_

_Stay…Stay with me_

_Stay…Stay…Stay with me"_

Stay - Shakespeare's Sister

* * *

><p><em>The Morning Sun piercing through the enormous glass windows<em>

_Waking up in a bed store_

_And your first sight of the day being an empty shopping mall_

_She would never get used to this…and she had lived here for the past year_

_Saki yawned as she threw the covers off the bed, she wasn't surprised to find herself naked. _

_She was surprised to find Akira missing though…_

_She figured he would just be somewhere else in the mall, It was an unusual living arrangement after all..._

_Instead of having a bed room, they had a bed __**store**__, instead of a living room, they had an electronics store, instead of a cinema complex, they had an actual full fledged cinema_

_You get the point _

_She could hardly believe that this was her home now_

_it had been her home ever since she had married Akira Takizawa._

_She would never forget how her sister called her and asked where she was only for her to blare "I GOT MARRIED!" in joy_

_Oh boy, the explaining she had to do..._

_She could never forget the reactions of Eden of The East as she announced that she and Takizawa had just gotten married _

_Especially Osugi's pained face..._

_She decided to shake that off for now_

_But she couldn't deny that her life had changed so much…_

"Where is he?" she asked herself as she went to pick up her clothes

_only for a sudden pain to rise in her lower body_

"Ah…" she groaned as she clenched the stomach

_Ah, that's right, one more thing was about to change in their lives_

_The Baby…_

_Saki glared at her baby bump, a small smile on her face as she told the life growing inside "Don't kick Mommy"_

_She was looking forward to becoming a mother…and Akira was looking forward to becoming a dad._

_She was far along, 8 months to be exact, her due date was a little over a week away, she couldn't wait, but part of her was scared, she had been told by her sister that these were natural reactions of a mother about to give birth for the first time._

_But she still wanted Akira to be by her side, 24/7…which meant right now_

_She went to pick up her clothes before simply deciding to discard them altogether "not like anyone's gonna see me" she noted_

"Akira!" she shouted as she made her way down the halls of the mall.

"Over here!" came a voice from what sounded like the other side of the mall

"Great" she grumbled as she began to climb a nearby flight of stairs "How many men play hide and seek with their pregnant wives in the morning?"

_She staked him out like it was a game of marco polo, she was defiantly not in the mood for-_

"Ah!" she gasped as she clutched her stomach and dropped to her knees "Oh my go….Is it coming now?"

_She gasped as she continued to clutch her stomach in pain, if felt like the baby was about to pop out right now_

_Before the pain disappeared_

_It was False Labor…again_

"Again?" she grumbled "That's the 3rd time this month"

"Saki!"

_She looked up to see who had called her._

_No surprise, it was Akira _

"Saki, What's wrong?" he asked as he helped her up

"It's nothing" she sighed "Just false labor again"

"Little Masamune isn't hurt is he?" He asked in a panic

"That baby is fine and I really wish you wouldn't name our baby without my involvement" she groaned "And who says it's a boy anyway?"

"Alright then, Is little Haruhi hurt?" he asked

"Who says we're naming out baby that?"

"Well what do you want to name him or her?" he asked

"Shiromezon…"

"Shiromezon…White House?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with that?" she asked "It's where we met"

"You must be dreaming if you think that we're going to name the baby that" he scoffed "And it's not even a name…"

"Taro?" she suggested

"Too generic" he waved it off "Beside, Taro Takizawa doesn't have a nice ring to it"

"Yukimura?"

"Too…"

_He paused for a second_

_And then raised his eyebrows_

"That's not bad"

"See, we came to an agreement" she declared as she folded her arms "Yukimura if it's a boy, and-

"Meihime"

…

"Huh?" she asked

"If it's a girl…Meihime" he repeated

"Destiny Girl?" she asked, he nodded at her and her facial expression softened "That's…nice"

…

"I hope it's a girl" he said out of the blue "Not that I would mind if it was a boy or anything but-"

"I hope it's a girl too" she said as she placed her hand on her bump "But…where were you? I woke up and you weren't there"

…

_He smiled and offered her hand _

_Just like he did on the ferry nearly two years ago._

"I'll show you" he stated as Saki grabbed his hand and he lead the way

_She could feel the cold air sting her naked body as they rushed through the mall to an open store_

_And she gasped at what she saw_

_It base was made of wood, finely cut and smoothed down wooden bars made the outside along with woden it the top, and it was all painted light blue_

_It was a Crib_

"I…uh…wanted to build one myself instead of getting Juiz to buy one" he said as he rubbed the back of his head "Make it feel…authentic."

"Oh…my….A-Akira" she stated dreamingly as she observed the home made crib "It's perfect"

"Well I did the best I could" he chuckled as she showed off his right hand that had a few bandages wrapped around it

"It's perfect" she repeated as she wrapped him in a hug "Thank you…"

"Silly girl" he chuckled as he returned the hug "Thank _you_…for everything"

_*kick*_

_Akira and Saki but let out a small yelp as The Baby kicked into Akira's chest, he smiled as knelt down to the bumps level_

"And thank you for making Mommy's boobs so big" he chuckled as he kissed her baby bump

"Akira!" she laughed as she slapped him playfully

"Well they're staring me in the face right now" he chuckled causing her to blush, illuminating her whole body a light red

_"He's right" she noted "My breasts are so swollen...God, the last few stages are pregnancy are hell…I wish this baby would just get out already"_

_*splosh*_

_..._

_"Oh crap"_

"O-Oh my God!" Saki gasped as her water broke "A-Akira! The Baby's coming!"

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!" Akira shrieked

"Well don't just stand there, call an ambulance!" She shrieked

"But your due date isn't until next week!" he cried

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" She roared

"Y-Yes dear!" he stuttered as he picked up his phone "Hello, Juiz?"

"Why are you calling Juiz!" she snapped

"We live in an abandoned shopping mall and you want me to call a regular ambulance?"

…

"Shut up" she grumbled before she yelped

"J-Juiz, I need to get to hospital! It's Saki, she's in Labor!" he cried "Yes, Yes as quick as you can!"

"Noblesse Oblige, I prey the child arrives safely"

"Yeah so do I" Akira moaned as he closed the phone

"Akira, if I'm getting picked up then get me some clothes" she demanded "I'm not letting someone else see me naked"

"R-Right!" he stuttered "Anything in particular?"

"So help me GOD! If you don't get me some clothes right now-"

"So that's a no then, is it?

_**HOSPITAL **_

"Mr. Akira Takizawa?" A Nurse asked as she entered the waiting room

"That's me" he said as he got out of his chair

"Your wife wants to see you sir"

"Is she alright?" he asked in a panic

"She exhausted but she's fine" she smiled

"That's good" he sighed in relief "So…Can I…?"

"Come this way" she instructed as she lead him through the halls

"Is she asleep?" he asked

"No, and she won't let the baby out of her sight"

"T-Then that means the birth went fine?"

"See for yourself" she said as they arrived at the door

_Akira stood still, looked at the doors and took in a deep breath_

_He released it slowly and entered the door_

_To find Saki in a Hospital bed_

_And a small bassinet in the corner of the room_

"Saki" he smiled "Are you…oay?"

"I've never been in so much pain" she moaned as she rubbed her stomach "But…it was worth it"

"That's good" he sighed in relief "Your sister said if anything happened to you she never would've forgiven me"

"She's just over protective that's all" she laughed

…

"So is...the baby okay?"

"See for yourself" she said as he nodded towards the bassinet

_Akira slowly creaked his head over to the small bassinet in the corner of the room_

_Where he saw the tinniest child he had ever seen, wrapped in a blue blanket_

"A blue blanket, a boy?" he asked "But I was so sure it was a-"

"Girl?" she asked with a chuckle "It is, they just didn't have any pink blankets left"

"Is that so?" he asked as he walked over to the bassinet "A girl with a boys blanket…she's gonna be a tomboy when she grows up, I just know it"

_He slowly peered into the bassinet _

_The child had his dark black hair but had Saki's brown eyes along with her skin tone_

_The Child was perfect in every sense_

"Hey Saki?" he said as lifted his head up from the bassinet

"Yeah?"

"I think we should move out of the mall" he stated

"Seriously?" she asked

"Yeah…We could get a nice home in the countryside…maybe…sell the shopping mall." he said as he picked up their child

…

"I'd like that" she smiled

"You'd like that too, wouldn't you Meihime?" he asked as the baby gurgled

"We could finally live peacefully" she smiled "No more games, no more shopping malls, no more Juiz…just a normal life…"

"With 19 Billion Yen of course" he chuckled, she smiled back "Enough to cruise back easily for the rest of the days, hell, why don't we just get a mansion?"

"Maybe as a holiday home" she chuckled "I like your countryside idea better"

"Whatever you say, Saki Takizawa" he smiled as he leaned over to peck her on the lips "I love you"

"I love you" she smiled before turning to the baby "And I love you too, Meihime"

_As she saw her child in the arms of her husband, she realised something_

_She was no longer than ordinary college student who was looking for a job in a corrupt world_

_She was married to a prince_

_No..._

_He was no longer her Prince_

_He was her King_

_She was his Queen_

_And Meihime was their Princess_

_After all the years, after all the Seleção, after all the missile attacks, after everything…it was over_

_The Seleção, The Missile Attacks, the Conspiracies and their meeting in front of the white house…was their Fairy Tale_

_And this was their happy Ending_

_**PART III: CONCLUDED**_

**EDEN OF THE EAST**

**THE ABANDON, THE REUNION, THE FAMILY**

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Oh god…I cried when I wrote that last part<p>

I mean…I realised I was expanding on an already ended series but…to have to end a fanfic that gives the series an actual conclusion…oh god, I am actually crying over here. It's like...I don't want it to end...good god, imagine how I'm going to be when Bleach finally ends...

But This is it...The End…It's over

But is this actually the end? Who knows…I may do a fic that takes place in-between the year long gap between Chapter's 2 and 3. I might just do a continuation of this fic, centred around Akira and Saki's child. And for the oddest reason I have the sudden urge to do a Doctor Who/Eden of the East Crossover…

I really feel I can expand on this fic so I will probably do one of the above...

The chapter is named after the song "Stay" by Shakespeare's Sister. No particular reason apart from the name of the song

Now it's time to explain the meaning of the title :)

**CHAPTER 1: THE ABANDON**

Akira leaves Saki in this Chapter and erases his memories (Takes place Between Episode 11 and Movie 1)

**CHAPTER 2: THE REUNION**

Akira and Saki reunite after two long months (Takes Place 2 Months after Movie 2)

**CHAPTER 3: THE FAMILY**

Akira and Saki have a Daughter, making them a Family (Takes place a Year after Chapter 2)

...

Well…that's it

Thank you Kenji Kamiyama for creating this awesome anime

Thank you Ryuhei Kimura, Saori Hayami, Jason Liebrecht and Leah Clark for voicing these two amazing characters

And Thank you for reading

_Noblesse Oblige…_

_"This is not the end…It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning" - Sir Winston Churchill_


End file.
